


Set phasers to stun!

by smallblip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Disco, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Gangster Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Era, Star Trek References, actually... no... pretty alright flirting, bad, hanji's the dancing queen young and sweet only... about 27?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblip/pseuds/smallblip
Summary: Levi is second to Kenny in the Ackerman gang, it's a family business. Zoë Hanji walks up to him at a disco and the rest is history.“Set phasers to stun, hot stuff?”“Zoë.. I still don’t get that reference.”
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, past - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Set phasers to stun!

It’s 9.30pm in Sina, the city that never sleeps. Neon flashes and the image of the serpent illuminates the wet cobblestone streets. It’s an institution- a club that has stood the test of time. It’s interior- an eclectic mix of red velvet couches, a disco ball, black and white tiling, and a disco dance floor. Everyone knows of it’s dubious ownership. Something about a gang- more specifically the Ackermans. But then again, you throw a pebble in Sina and you’re bound to hit an Ackerman establishment. Besides it’s the place to be, and it’s packed on a Friday night.

Who says disco is dead?

The music is good- the best in the city, the drinks are a little pricey but they are strong enough, and the DJ knows her well and queues her requests ahead of everyone else’s. There’s no other reason why it’s her favourite club, Hanji thinks. 

She’s in the middle of her dance number to a medley of ABBA hits when she feels his gaze on her. 

She makes her way over after he shakes his head at her attempts to get him to join her. She’s slightly disappointed that she has to leave in the middle of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!, but it is what it is. 

“Set phasers to stun, hot stuff?” Hanji says, coquettish.

“Zoë.” He says, “I still don’t get that reference.”

“Then maybe you should think about taking up my offer of a date, Levi...” Hanji says, slick as she leans against the counter.

“And your idea of a date would be to marathon the entirety of Star Wars?” Levi cocks an eyebrow and hands a drink to her. 

“Star _Trek_. And yes. Maybe it’ll help you stay culturally relevant.” She accepts the drink and takes a gulp. A Long Island. Levi remembers. She grins. 

“I’ll take your offer into consideration.” Levi says. 

There are tattoos sprawling all the way up his neck and down to his hands and her eyes inevitably trail over the serpent tattoos on his chest that are peeking through his dress shirt. Levi notices, corner of his lips curving into a smile. 

“So...” He says, “faculty still giving you problems for blowing up your lab?” 

“Thank god no... I have the biggest research grant in the faculty, pretty sure they can’t get rid of me that easy. Plus the insurance covers so I’m good...” 

“Maybe if you were more careful...” he chides, but his words are gentle and Hanji links her pinky with his. _Definitely no other reason she loves this particular club._

“Wait for me, I have a few more songs queued,” she says, although some of the songs are medleys, but Levi doesn’t need to know that. 

“One more song. I don’t have anything on tonight. We could go get something to eat.” 

They compromise on two songs, with Hanji dragging Levi over to the dancefloor. “If I had known you were gonna dance with me, I would’ve picked a ballad...” she says in his ear as she tries to sway with him to Car Wash. “You didn’t give me much of a choice...” he replies as he twirls her. 

The night air is welcome, and after a few hours in the club, Hanji’s ears are ringing. “Come on! I know a place!” She says, grabbing his arm as they make their way past the party people. They are sitting on a public bench as Hanji decimates a chicken shawarma. Levi’s face crumples in disgust as he watches her wipe the sauce off with the back of her hand, still, he passes the napkins to her wordlessly. 

“It’s not good?” Hanji says, perplexed, “this is not a good shawarma?” Levi looks at her like she’s the biggest idiot. Because, of course it’s not good? It’s a dismal 1.9 stars in reviews online and their cleanliness leaves much to be desired. 

“What gave you the idea it would be good?” Levi frowns, abandoning his greasy chips. 

“It says so on the sign! ‘Best Shawarma in Town!’” Hanji says, and she’s climbing on the bench, waving her fist at the shop, “filthy liars!” she shouts. 

And Levi laughs, pulling her down into his lap for a kiss.

→

The Serpent is busy on a Saturday night. It isn’t Nanaba and Mike’s typical scene, but Hanji’s enthusiasm for disco has always been contagious. Nanaba has acquired a taste for the Bee Gees. 

Target acquired, Hanji makes her way across the dance floor. She excuses herself from her friends, and Nanaba holds Mike back before he can ask her where she’s going, _I'_ _ll tell you later,_ she whispers harshly in Mike’s ear and waves Hanji off with a smile. 

The crowd swallows her, moving to accommodate her form. She readjusts her dress. It’s black and tight and the slit threatens to expose more than Hanji is willing to show. Her usual club getup in a pile in the corner of her room, Hanji is wearing Nanaba’s dress and she thinks maybe her friend is an opportunist for passing her this particular article of clothing with a giggle and a casual “you can wear this Hans!” 

There’s enough alcohol in her system to feel a buzz. Just enough to forget what Shadis had said about professionalism and having impeccable image and greater responsibility from here on, since she now tutors a bunch of freshers. She thinks maybe that can wait until tomorrow. Shadis was young once, he‘ll understand. 

Besides, it’s the disco. Nobody here cares. It’s freeing and Hanji leans into it.

She makes her way to him once she decides she can’t get the slit to sit any better on her thigh. He’s alone at the bar, leaning against the counter, watching.

He turns his attention to her now, his hard gaze softening. His eyes wander, skimming across the neckline of her dress down to where her thigh is exposed. He clears his throat. 

“What’s with this?” Levi gestures to her dress. 

“ _This_ is me forgetting to do my laundry and having to borrow Nanaba’s clothes.” Hanji answers, eyes lighting up at an opening, she takes it, “like what you see?” 

“You’re not your usual mess...”

“And you mind my usual mess?” She raises a brow.

“I never said I minded.“ 

Hanji wonders if it’s the spotlights or the gin, because her face is heating up. Someone is stumbling towards the bar counter, and Levi reaches to pull Hanji closer. His hand remains around her waist longer than necessary. But who’s talking about necessity. “You’re alright.” Levi says.

Hanji catches his gaze lingering on her lips and she smiles. He straightens, “how did your first tutorial go?” 

“Aced it! Some of them even came for office hours!” Hanji beams, hands on her hips. 

“Expected no less...” Levi says, lips curving into a smile. 

Hanji grins, “so... Are you free tonight?” 

“Maybe not tonight... I’ve got... Things to attend to...” 

“Ah...” Hanji leans closer to Levi, “thug things?” She stage whispers. 

Levi chuckles, “yeah.” He sets his empty glass down on the bar and he tells her he’s got _some_ time to spare, and she gets his message. She tugs him towards the toilets, her other hand holding her dress down. They make out in one of the empty stalls and I Feel Love streams in, muted as it mingles in the air with the florescent lights. 

“Apt...” Hanji murmurs against Levi’s mouth and he looks at her, quizzical. 

“The song that’s playing... I Feel Love... It’s apt...” she answers, stilling the both of them so Levi can hear. 

Levi laughs, he’s got a hand against the stall that she’s leaning against and he’s looking up at her. There’s a tint on his cheeks and his eyes are glazed over and Hanji takes it as her cue to kiss him again. And Levi’s hand slides along the curve of her waist, down to where the slit of her dress reveals bare flesh. His thumb circles against her skin and her breath hitches. He loosens his collar.

“We need to stop meeting like this...” Levi says, he’s going to be late for his appointment, but he’s transfixed and does nothing to indicate any sense of urgency. Work can wait.

“Mmm... But I like this... Reminds me of the first time we met...” She says as she kisses the beginnings of a smile on the corner of his lips. 

“Can I see you tomorrow evening?” Levi says, breathless, because really, it’s stupid that they’re still playing this game. It’s not the 50s and he’s not a boy sitting in the bleachers singing about a girl he likes with his friends chiming in as backup. There is no need for the staring and the pining and the pretending to meet by chance at the disco. 

“Finally taking up my offer on a date?” Hanji says, channeling all the composure she has left. But her breathing is heavy and her eyes are hooded, and the florescent lights are casting a lewd glow on Levi’s skin that makes her want to die. “I’ll see you at that diner at 7? The one near Sunset Boulevard. You know which one?” she asks.

“I know. You haven’t stopped talking about that diner.” Levi replies and presses one last kiss to her her cheek before he leaves. 

When Hanji makes her way back to join Nanaba and Mike, her hair is a mess and although she’s managed to fix her makeup, there’s still a slight reddish stain where her lipstick was smudged, thank god for the lights. 

The night ends with Mike holding a hand out for her as she steps up onto the bar counter to dance. Hanji usually has a certain amount of restraint by this time of the night but it’s the last song and they are playing Bad Girls, and that song has always made her feel some kind of way.

Nanaba is cheering her on before Hanji pulls her onto the bar to dance with her.

→

It’s 7pm and it’s crowded on Sunset Boulevard. There’s a good mix of people from small-time Politicians to thespians to bikers. Hanji has always loved this part of Sina, she thinks it’s apt for a date between a Chemist and a gangster. 

Levi is dressed in a white tee and blue jeans and his leather jacket is folded beside him in the booth. And Hanji thinks maybe she’s projecting because she has grown up watching movies from the 50s and 60s. But she’s shamelessly staring at him, head held up by her hands as she sips on her milkshake. 

He drinks his tea. And that snaps her from her reverie. 

“Who comes to a diner and orders tea?” 

“If you had taken two straws instead of one, we could be sharing that milkshake.” Levi says, impassive, and Hanji lights up like a bulb. 

The food arrives and Hanji says between bites, “I’m learning so much about you... Levi likes tea, and Levi is not beneath sharing a milkshake with his favourite girl...” 

Levi rolls his eyes, but his face breaks into a smile. Hanji hooks their ankles under the table. 

“We could go to mine? Take the route along the river?” Hanji says after they pay the bill. She’s never one to beat around the bush and she grins when the realisation spreads on Levi’s face, he opens his mouth, but settles for a nod instead. 

Hanji is holding Levi’s hand, even as the river meanders them through the fancy parts of the city. People are definitely staring, but Hanji is talking his ear off about the kids in her class and how they ask her about the process of producing meth and she just... tells them? Because it technically is just chemistry. 

“How much detail did you get into?” Levi asks, raising a brow.

“Oh...” Hanji pulls a face that’s an embodiment of _yikes_ , “a lot...” 

Levi chuckles, “I’ll tell Kenny to keep a lookout for a bunch of brats graduating in three years...” 

“Yeah you do that... The job market hasn’t been particularly kind these days, might actually be a good career option for them.” 

People are staring at them because they kind of know who he is, and Hanji points it out with a _there's people staring at you, Levi... That's what happens when you're hot huh..._

“They’re staring at you weirdo...” Levi mutters, face heating, and Hanji is laughing with her head thrown back and the looks people give them get dirtier. But Hanji is equal parts crazy and just goddam brilliant, and nothing else matters. Except maybe-

“What do you want Kenny?” Levi growls into the phone. 

“With that attitude it’s no wonder you can’t find a girl who loves you...” The voice barks through the receiver and Hanji stifles a laugh. “I need your ass down at the warehouse now!” 

Levi runs his fingers through his hair and he’s closing his eyes, cursing whatever being that’s up there because they seem hell-bent on tormenting him.

“Thug things?” Hanji offers an apologetic look, “It’s okay... I’m a big girl, I can walk myself!” She says when Levi hesitates. 

But really at this point she’s sorry for herself. It’s just been so long since she’s-, and she’s been thinking about Levi a little too much the curve of his lips and his-, and she wants nothing more than to-. _Ugh_. She bites down on the insides of her cheeks.

Levi sighs, a long-suffering breath of defeat, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. “Mmm... This was a nice date still...” she says, kittenish. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” 

→

Hanji thinks maybe it had been an oversight to sleep with someone in her postgraduate class. And the smartest one after her at that. Not to mention one who had also been aiming to do a PhD. Because now she’s in the same office as Erwin Smith and it’s kind of weird? Is it? She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, awkward. She opens her mouth to speak and Erwin sighs. 

“Hanji... If you’re about to make _another_ weird and honestly considering where we are,” Erwin gestures vaguely around their office, “inappropriate joke, I’m going to stop you right there.” 

Hanji laughs and takes her seat across Erwin. “Wasn’t going to!” It had meant nothing. Just two people fooling around amidst the convenience of their shared love for organic chemistry. Hanji curses her younger self and what had been an inclination towards broad shoulders and solid pectorals. Hormones. Then again, it had meant nothing. 

“So... What did you do over the weekend?” Erwin asks.

Hanji thinks about the about the bathroom stall of the club, and dancing on the bar counter, and the diner, and-

\- and _Levi_. 

She hopes her face isn’t giving anything away.

“Not much... You?” 

→

And Levi does make it up to her. It's a Saturday and they are sitting on Hanji's couch marathoning Star Trek. _Why are there so goddam many movies?_ Levi had said, exasperated. But he's on the third movie now and because of Hanji's unceasing commentary (except for when she sobs through The Wrath of Khan), he's starting to get it. 

They make out on the couch mid-way through the fourth movie, with Hanji straddling him, and in the sliver of silence that makes its way between kissing and gazing at each other’s faces, Hanji chuckles a "this reminds me of the first time we met..."

Levi cocks an eyebrow, "how much of that night do you actually remember?" Hanji feigns a thoughtful expression, fingers tapping at her chin. "Not much..." she says honestly and Levi shakes his head, "you're hopeless," he says as he scrapes his teeth against her neck. She chortles. 

Hanji's eyes flicker toward the television, it's a small movement, a little twitch, but Levi catches it. His face twists into something incredulous, and he's offended really, because it's probably the tenth ("sixth," Hanji corrects) time she's watched this and she’s choosing the movie over- over him? But they compromise and settle on pausing the movie for another time and moving to the bedroom. 

→

It becomes a habit, this. This little unspoken arrangement. Hanji stays awake late to work on her paper, so she doesn't mind him knocking on the door at ungodly hours. And really she blames her dedication to her research for the mess she finds herself in one morning. 

It starts with the jangle of keys outside her door, and by then, Levi is only just waking up. He shakes her when the footsteps approach, but it's far too little too late. Hanji only opens her eyes when she hears the screaming. 

"Zoë Hanji! What is this!" 

Hanji is fumbling for her glasses on the night stand and Levi hands them to her. Her eyes are wide and the adrenaline has chased all the sleep from her system. 

“Mom? Dad?” Hanji and Levi have now hopped out of bed. She tries for words as she struggles to put her jumper on. She’s holding the duvet like a skirt around her otherwise very bare bottom, and it’s hard to manage that _and_ putting clothes on. Levi helps her with the duvet. She doesn’t process that it’s Levi’s jumper and Levi has no choice but to put her t-shirt on. It’s big and old and Levi is Swimming in it. Well, at least he’s got pants on.

“Zoë! Who is this?” 

“How can you just- You- You just came into my apartment?” She manages, because the sleepiness is gone, but the shock remains. Levi is completely mortified, he wishes the ground would swallow him faster because he’s standing there in a shirt with the words “my best friend went to Shiganshina and all I got was this crappy shirt” printed on it in tacky font. 

“ _Our_ apartment! Don’t forget we own it Zoë! Now who is this! Don’t tell me you’ve been associating with gangst-“

“This is Levi... My boyfriend.” 

Levi’s pulse quickens at that word. He gapes at Hanji, then at her parents, then at Hanji again. He wonders if it’s normal for people to turn that shade of grey because Hanji’s parents look every bit petrified. Mrs. Hanji points a trembling finger at him, she looks like she’s about to cry. 

“What about Erwin? He’s a nice boy,” her father supplies and she caves, “dad... We were never together...” 

There’s chatter, bits of ‘but you brought him home for dinner’ and bobs of ‘he’s doing his PhD too isn’t he?’

“I brought him to dinner to appease you...” Hanji says, her patience hanging by a thread because her mom is yelling something incoherent and her dad is still going on about Erwin. 

Finally her mom had enough. “This is just a phase Zoë!” 

“I’m twenty seven... I don’t think phases apply anymore?” Hanji laughs humourlessly. 

Then the door slams after her mom shouts something about an ultimatum. Something about breaking up with Levi or getting evicted from the apartment. 

“That was waaaay too much for the morning...” Hanji says, her voice slicing through the tension that had grown thick around them. She’s feigning an ease that does nothing to hide how frazzled she is. “Sorry about that... My mom can be a bitch when she’s angry... And well... She’s always angry...” 

The insults Levi can handle, he’s heard worse. But seeing Hanji like this-

“Look... Your parents aren’t wrong... This isn’t... Usual...” 

“I don’t get it though? I mean this city is practically run by the Ackermans! So really, it’s like dating the mayor’s son?” 

“Zoë...” Levi chuckles, “it’s not the same?” 

Hanji pauses to think. With her scholarship, surviving without the apartment wouldn’t be too difficult. But rent is steep in Sina and this means she’ll probably have to find an apartment on the outskirts. Then she’d have to travel, and everyone knows how Zoë Hanji is with punctuality-

“Does Kenny need someone in clandestine chemistry? I’m really good at-“ 

Levi cuts her off before she gets too invested in her ridiculous idea. “I don’t want you to be put in a spot because of me...” 

“No!” Hanji points a resolute finger at Levi, “I don’t like the way this sounds we’re not breaking up!” And a quieter, thoughtful, “wait... Are we?” 

Levi sighs, sitting back down on the bed. He tugs on Hanji’s arm and she’s sitting on his lap, and suddenly she’s limp and sad and there’s that very real chance that this might be it. 

“What do you think of us?” Levi asks.

Her mouth moves faster than her brain, it’s a curse, Hanji’s been told. “We’re writing Yelp reviews now?” It’s quiet and Levi deadpans. He waits for her answer, he’s patient, and he knows her well enough. 

She recalls the boys she has dated, the boys she’s kissed, and the grey area in between that had been Erwin, and she’s never felt like this. Hanji lets out a sigh. “Best I ever had... You?” 

“Same.” 

“Ha... My only satisfied customer then,” she hooks her arms behind his neck grins down at him. 

“Okay...” Levi says, considering, “okay... Would you like to move in with me?” 

Hanji’s eyes widen because is Levi really asking if she would like to- “huh? You- you mean it?” 

“Sure... It’s a studio and there isn’t much space but you could save on rent.” 

“And?” Hanji’s eyes light up, dopey smile plastered on her face. 

Levi rolls his eyes, “and...” he sighs, “it would be nice... Living with you...” 

“Wait... Really?” As much as Hanji teases, she’s mostly surprised they made it this far. It’s a long way from disco to cohabitation and Hanji had been pretty certain Levi would lose interest somewhere along the way. But he’s... Still here? “You don’t mind that I create a mess?” 

“No. I do mind that you create a mess...” he shifts his weight and dumps Hanji on the bed. “But I would still like for you to move in with me...” Levi is hovering over her now, and Hanji thinks she really lucked out because she thinks he looks good even though he’s wearing her ridiculous shirt that’s slipping at his shoulders. It’s a weird look. But even so, it’s cute and Hanji has heart eyes. 

“When you’re done staring I need an answer...”

“I’m not going to deny you the pleasure of living with me if that’s what you really want Levi...” she drawls, shrieking when Levi’s fingers dig into her sides. “Also it seems like the right time... I mean... You’ve already met my parents...” 

Levi groans. It certainly hadn’t been ideal. 

“You introduced me as your boyfriend.” 

“Oh... About that...” Hanji says, and Levi thinks it’s amazing that Hanji actually has the capacity to be embarrassed.

“I don’t mind...” Levi says. Because he’s never really had a _girlfriend_ , life hasn’t permitted him the convenience of labels, but now looking at Hanji, her hair splayed out on the sheets, her legs hooking lazily around his waist, how she’s beaming at him, he thinks labels could work. 

  
→

“Where am I going to go then?” Hanji is distraught, but it can’t be helped. 

The notice for renovation has been filed and The Serpent will be closed for a few months. The flooring needs to be retiled and the velvet needs replacing. _But I like that it’s worn... It has character..._ Hanji had said. But it’s getting unsanitary and grimy and well, it can’t be helped. 

The Rose stands in the swankier parts of town. It’s new and shiny and the kids love it. It’s a different crowd from The Serpent, so of course Nanaba has heard of it. 

“It’s the best Hans... It’s... Contemporary...” she says as delicately as she can possibly manage, and Hanji pulls a face. _But it’s not the same.,,_

Although Hanji hates the music, it shares the same dubious ownership as The Serpent and Levi is there this particular Wednesday night. So is her whole tutorial class apparently. But she doesn’t realise that until she has her tongue shoved down Levi’s throat in one of the back hallways leading to the emergency exit. Of course they had to chance by. Of course they travel in a pack.

It’s Armin who breaks the silence. “M-miss Hanji?” He says, part mortified and part really embarrassed. They break apart and she’s greeted by five faces staring owlishly at them. 

→

Hanji thinks maybe it had been an oversight that whole incident at The Rose. She had been in an unfamiliar territory, besides she should’ve known the probability of bumping into someone she knew was high. It’s a different crowd from The Serpent after all. 

She thinks about this now because Erwin Smith is _very_ well-positioned within the students gossip circle. And it’s weird? 

“You’re dating an Ackerman... So I’ve heard?” 

“As far as I’ve heard... No?” Hanji tries. She types nonsense on her keyboard. 

“Don’t deny what my sources confirm Hanji...” Erwin is grinning with all the confidence in the world, “so... Which one?” 

“Kenny The Ripper, of course.” Hanji puffs her chest and grins back. Foolish. She should’ve known Erwin isn’t stupid.

“Based on what the students have described... I hypothesise... Levi Ackerman?” 

Erwin catches the flicker in Hanji’s eyes. Ah. Got it. 

“Gossiping with the students? Mr Smith... I’m very disappointed in you...” Hanji tsk-tsks, and mutters a quieter “ _hypothesise_? Who says that in real life?” under her breath. 

Erwin shrugs. “Entertainment is hard to come by these days...” 

→

  
  


“So... Erwin knows...” 

“The kids told him?” Levi is shirtless, and drying himself with a towel and Hanji nearly loses the point of the story.

“Can you believe it? They’re little rats! All of them!”

Levi grunts. “Well, Kenny knows too...” 

“Fuck!” Hanji exclaims. “He saw?” 

"No... He guessed. Something about me looking less constipated.” 

“Ha! Charming...” Hanji laughs.

“Wait... Have we been trying to be discrete?” Hanji ponders, sitting herself on the counter top. 

“Apparently the whole of Sina doesn’t seem to think so...” Levi is tidying her stuff off the dining table, pulling a pile of notes here, a few books there. 

“Does it matter?” She asks.

Levi shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. This seems to be a permanent arrangement, so people can start getting used to it.” 

“By the way your soup is burning,” Levi interrupts Hanji mid-swoon and she’s yelling the most creative string of swears he’s ever heard. Between peals of laughter Levi thinks this is definitely the best arrangement he’s ever been in. 

"Ah fuck... I put effort into that soup...” she’s still staring at said soup, but Levi is already taking out the stew he made the previous night from the freezer and putting it in the microwave for her. 

“Oh well..." She sighs, pouring the soup down the sink, "perhaps man wasn’t meant for paradise..." Hanji says, and waits with bated breath, grin on her face.

Levi furrows his brows, “Captain Kirk?” And he doesn't know whether to be impressed or slightly disappointed at himself that he knows.

Hanji punches a triumphant fist in the air and whoops. 

  
→

It’s midnight in Sina, the city that never sleeps. Zoë Hanji is the disco queen of the late 2010s, and she graces her neon empire. She’s also now _Dr._ Zoë Hanji, and they’re here to celebrate that. She walks up to the bar with a purpose. 

“Hey handsome, wanna go some place else?” Hanji purrs in the man’s ear. 

“Can’t...” the man turns to face her, “I’m married.” 

“I’m sure your wife wouldn’t mind... Levi Ackerman...” Hanji‘s fingers dance across his forearm, she laughs when she feels goosebumps rising in her wake. “What’s she like anyway this wife of yours?” 

“Untidy as fuck, not very clean, and she never stops talking.”

Hanji throws her head back and guffaws, completely unhinged, and Levi snorts. “She sounds absolutely delightful!” Hanji says, her face mere inches from his, this game making her a little impatient. 

“Yeah...” Levi says, and thankfully he’s pulling her close, his arm hooked firm around her lower back, “she’s stunning.” With that Levi closes whatever minuscule distance between them and he’s kissing her deep. All soft lips and pressing and unpressing, and Hanji is breathless when they pull apart. She’s speechless for a moment and Levi thinks this is the best way to shut her up, the only way he can bear too. “And as of today, she’s also a Doctor,” Levi adds, there’s awe and admiration in the softness of his smile and in his eyes when he looks at her, and Hanji feels like when black and white transitioned into technicolor. 

And between a month (or two) of Levi being patient when Hanji ignores him to finish up her thesis, and them eloping to get married in a little chapel (Kenny had insisted on solemnising the wedding dressed as Elvis), she stops anticipating for things to fuck up.

“Now go... Your friends are staring...” he says, gaze flickering over to the Erwin, Mike and Nanaba who had indeed been gaping. They’re looking away now, averting their gazes here and there, sheepish. “Also... Did you get the milk?” 

Hanji shouts a swear, and she makes the most guilty face she can muster. Levi rolls his eyes and lets out a long-suffering sigh, “I'll get it tomorrow morning...” 

And Hanji grabs his face between her hands and kisses him silly. 

“If you wanna dance you know where to find me!” She’s says and Levi tells her to congratulate Erwin on his behalf. Levi sets his glass down and leaves to the docks, something needed taking care of, but he should be able to make it back in time to get Hanji. 

It's Prince night and Hanji doesn't ask put in queue requests with the DJ for Prince night because _they're all hits!_ Hanji knows all the lyrics by heart and sings along to all the songs. 

The club is emptying out by 3a.m. and Levi makes it back in time for the last song. The Most Beautiful Girl In The World is playing when he finds Hanji in the thinning crowd and dances with her. 

"Apt..." He murmurs against her mouth when she reaches down for a kiss. 

"Huh?" She says, a little dazed, the arms around her waist pull her in closer. 

"The song... It's apt..." Levi says and she beams.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a serious gangster!Levi fic, but I got carried away... Everything I know about Star Trek I read online (so it's amateur hour on the Star Trek references). I have to admit, this was very fun to write! I hope it's as much fun to read!
> 
> Update: I just made a Tumblr! Say hi? smallblip.tumblr.com


End file.
